


you, who forever elude me.

by EloarDragoon



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Elias Bouchard is Jonah theory, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 04 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloarDragoon/pseuds/EloarDragoon
Summary: the mirrors were still dizzy with your presence...





	you, who forever elude me.

**Author's Note:**

> me, writing this before episode 151: =D  
me, posting this _after_ episode 151: D=
> 
> title and summary from Rilke's poem, You Who Never Arrived

"Jon," the Thing in Martin says, smiling up at him from behind the desk. He beckons Jon closer as he stands up, a soft smile on his lips, looking like nothing in the world pleases him more than seeing Jon. "I was afraid you wouldn't come, after how we last left things."

"After you killed Martin," Jon says. He tries to make his voice sound indifferent, to stop the trembling in his whole body, but he still hasn't stopped shaking, weakened in body and soul since they stopped the Watcher's Crown. Since he failed in saving Martin.

Elias or Jonah or however it's called scoffs, but he soon sends an indulgent smile towards Jon, immediately forgiving him from whatever given offense.

"I _am_ Martin, Jon," he says, with the tone of a professor repeating the same explanation to an inattentive student. "Well, maybe not as much as I was a few days ago, but Heraclitus did say you can never enter the same river twice." 

"I _know_ you've taken over his body, Elias-"

"Elias is dead." He interrupts, all fondness gone from his expression. "Melanie killed him during our failed ritual, remember? You should be thankful I saw it coming and managed to salvage the situation, otherwise we'd _all_ be dead." He shakes his head with a seemingly regretful expression. "He should have taken care of her ages ago, but no matter. She won't be an issue anymore."

He walks towards a side table in the office, an electric kettle already waiting with boiled water. He starts making tea and the vision is so familiar it makes Jon's heart hurt. He wants to believe this is Martin, he wants to believe it so much. He doesn't even have the memory of how it happened, too distracted as he was by the ritual. When it was done, Martin was already gone.

"You didn't even want him," he says, miserable and unconsolable and past the point of trying to hide it. "You offered him to the Lonely. You didn't want him." _It should have been me_, he doesn't say, doesn't beg. _It should have been me_.

"Oh Jon," Martin, not Martin says. "Please sit down."

Jon finds himself suddenly collapsing on the chair in front of Elias- the Head of the Institute's desk, like a puppet whose strings were cut. There's a cup of tea in front of him soon after, and Jon doesn't have to drink it to know it's exactly how Martin always made it. The man sits on top of the desk near him, close enough that Jon can feel the warmth radiating from his body and has to stop himself from leaning into it.

"It's true that Elias never saw much potential in me, and that's why I managed to surprise him as I did, but after, well. Let's just say I attracted the wrong kind of attention to myself. And we both know how hard it is to escape the gaze of the Ceaseless Watcher."

"Besides," he starts, voice low and soft like a lover's. He cradles Jon's face in his hands, and Jon is weak, too weak to keep himself from accepting the touch, from closing his eyes and breathing in his scent and thinking _Martin_. To stop his heart from beating faster. "Isn't this better? Now we can finally be together."

Jon leans deeper into his touch, using Martin's hands to cover his face. He doesn't say _I'm sorry_, doesn't say _I love you_. Doesn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> every time we mention the jonah!elias theory in the discord, I mention elias wanting to possess martin, so high time i put it into a fic
> 
> never mind the fact that i hate how much this season reminds me of the magicians season 4, so i go and write something like the magicians season 4!!!!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
